


Old Rivalries

by Kross



Category: Pillars of Eternity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 09:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14974583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kross/pseuds/Kross
Summary: On an evening walk, Hiravias and Aezedi bump into an old..."friend" of Hiravias'.





	Old Rivalries

Despite all the memories flooding back, (and the common found hostility), The Twin Elms had to be her favourite location on their travels. It was beautiful- lush and lively. History here was ripe and full- she wished she could learn more than what her memories provided her. Hiravias answered the questions he could- finding amusement and delight in her interest in the gathering spot of his people. His enthusiasm grew when she asked more about his home (despite the bitter memories.)

Its not the first time she asked about all this, of course, Aezedi had previously pestered him about his own history. She marvelled even now though, despite knowing some of the pieces.

Most often these discussions occur during their evening walks- both an attempt to get Aezedi's mind off her memories and to spend time together away from the party. (Its not like the celestial sapling is very spacious...)

As they pass the stairs up to the longhouse in Hearthsong, and pass a small group headed towards the stairs- a blonde Orlan woman pauses- and so does Hiravias. It takes just that for Hiravias to stiffen up and stop talking, shoulders broadening as the other orlan and a couple of her companions take a step closer. The elf at her side looks disgusted, and the male orlan crosses his arms as the (notably, much taller, broader, looks stronger) female orlan steps closer. She looks down her nose at him, cocking her head to the side.

"...Huh. It *is* you." She sounds unimpressed, "I figured you would've gotten taller but...seems you just got scrawnier since I last saw you."

"Golly- well aint it nice to see you again too, G'yna! Looks like you haven't gotten any less pleasant on the eyes." He gives a stiff, toothy grin while she snorts. "You changed something! Is it the hair? No- no- you've got new clothes. Looking ...daintier?"  
  
"Oh come on, **_estramor_** , you can do better." The only reason Aezedi knows she isnt talking to her is because her sharp eyes are focused on Hiravias. She tilts her head, examining his eyepatch. "Wael? Monster and abandoning Galawain. Huh."Her lips twitch up in a smirk, Hiravias clearly angered by the comment. "Thought you were at least a little better than that."

"At least I don't have to be sucking anyones balls to get any-"

"Hiravias." Aezedi interrupts, putting a hand on his shoulder. He bristles and looks up. She gives his shoulder a squeeze and looks to G'yna- who raises a brow.

"And who are you?"

Aezedi offers a soft smile, her posture proper and regal. "Aezedi. Lady and Watched of Caed Nua." The Orlan's blonde brows raise at the title, and she snerks- looking to Hiravias.

"You a *maid* now?"

Before Hiravias can retort, Aezedi speaks up; "Actually he's one of my most trusted companions. He's quite the name around Caed Nua and provides irreplaceable support at the castle. He's one of our most capable hunters." 

G'yna and her companions stifle their surprise- And Hiravias looks up at Aezedi, equally surprised.   
Aezedi smiles a little wider.

"I'm not sure what we'd do without him, really. Plus he's a fantastic guide out in the wilds."

G'yna looks to Hiravias now- whose fighting a grin. "So you're useful now?"

"As far as I am aware, he has *always* been useful!"

"You're aware of the Autumn Stelgar, estramor?" G'yna looks up at Aezedi, who nods.

"I am, and what history I could find around it. Hiravias and his spirt shift have been an absolute blessing upon me and mine." She gives Hiravias' shoulder a fond squeeze. He looks to G'yna, grinning, his ego certainly bolstered.

G'yna goes to speak- but Aezedi interupts him. "And the beasts he's assisted in slaying! How many dragons have we slain now? Three?"

"Three." He's grinning stupidly, "if that Adra dragon counts."

"Yes! I would imagine- such a beast that may even rival the gods!"

The male orlan companion and the elf had been whsipering- and the orlan nudges G'yna- who looks astonished and a bit miffed. She huffs. "Well. Nice catching up."

Hiravias wears a shit eating grin. "Cant say I feel the same."

She makes a face, and her and her companions leave. Aezedi watches them go, then scoffs.

"What a bitch." She mutters, and Hiravias lets out a laugh and hugs Aezedi tight. She looks down to him- and ..giggles.

"What?"

"Thanks, Babe." He looks up at her, grinning ear to..ear nub. She laughs soft and ...pecks his forehead.

"Why would I not defend your honor? You're a good man, Hiravias." She crouches down to his height, smiling. "A very good man."

His cheeks redden bashfully. "Haha- aw well- I'm...damned glad you think so."

"I know so." She kisses him soft.

Hiravias turns his face away a bit, bashful, before he turns to quickly smooch her back. He takes her hand shyly, and she chuckles as she stands up.

"...Back to the inn?"

"Yeah. Or yanno if you wanted we could...find a secluded spot..." He wiggles his brows. Aezedi snorts and laughs.

"Did that really get you excited there?"

"Uh, yes? But you always get me.." He growls playfully, "Excited."

"H-Hiravias.." She bumps him lightly with her hip and he laughs, squeezing her hand.

The two walk back to the Celestial Sapling, hand in hand- giggling and talking the entire way.


End file.
